A network may involve many interconnecting network devices, such as network switches, routers, and servers, that are connected to one another through communication links. The interconnection of network devices via communication links may be referred to as a network fabric given the density and inter-woven nature of the communication links. Network fabric management allows for complex network fabrics to be reconfigured, updated, or analyzed for performance.